Bad Reputation
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

I blinked my eyes several times as I gazed about my surroundings with wide open eyes. I must've been dreaming. Yes, that was what was going on- I was dreaming.

I pinched myself, wincing when pain blossomed up from my arm.

"Holy shit," I muttered, speaking the first words since I found myself in this waking dream.

I was at a bar in Canada.

How did I know that I was in Canada?

Simple.

There was a cage fight going on in the corner of the bar and a animal like man was busy beating the living shit out of a shirtless man.

Wolverine.

The name came into my mind as I edged closer to the fight. Then I noticed a pretty dark haired girl who carried a small backpack on her shoulders.

Rouge.

Once again, the name came to me, like in a flashback.

I wandered closer to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. Hell, if this was a dream, then I would take full advantage of it.

"Hey," I greeted her, popping my gum loudly. "I'm Tiffi."

"Rouge," she smiled sadly at me, her soft southern drawl making me smile even bigger at her.

"Cool to meet cha," I told her, my southern California accent hitting it hard in all the right places. "Can I buy you something to drink?"

The two of us bonded instantaneously over warm apple juice. We spilled everything about ourselves; hobbies, favorite movies, bands, books, even high school stories!

"Hey!" the two of us looked up just as a beef guy tapped Wolverine on the shoulder to grab his attention. "You own me some money," he snarled into his face. Wolverine just lit a cigar and blew a large puff of smoke into the guy's face, really pissing him off to no end.

The next few seconds happened way too fast for me too register what was going on.

The guy pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and Wolverine spun around, his metal claws leaping from his fist as his pinned the man to the wall.

Suddenly, I heard the sounds of a shotgun being cocked. I slowly turned my head and spied that the owner of the bar had taken out a shotgun and had it pointed at his head. Wolverine glared at him before he released the claws on his other hand, slicing through the weapon and stunning the owner.

He stalked out of the bar, leaving Rouge and me in a barful of burly men who looked stunned by what had just happened.

"Come on, Rogue," I muttered, grabbing her by the shoulder and dragging her after me. I spied Wolverine getting into a beat-up campervan with a trailer attached to it. Just as the car was pulling out of the parking space. I pushed Rouge into the trailer and jumped in after her.

I settled myself down for a short trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

The next thing that I knew was that there was sunlight on my face. I opened my eyes, squinting as I saw a very pissed off Wolverine, who was glaring at Rouge and I. he had a scowl on his face and a cancer stick in his mouth.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he snarled.

"I'm sorry, we needed a ride," stammered Rouge, helping me to get out of the trailer. "We thought you might help us."

"Get out," he ordered us, reaching inside to grab Rouge's backpack.

"But where are we suppose to go?" I asked him, playing along with the story as it was..

"I don't know," he answered me.

"You don't know or you don't care?" I shouted at him as he walked back to the veichal

"Pick one." He turned back to the campervan and started it up with a roar.

I turned to Rouge and sighed. "Well, I always wanted to hitchhike," I quipped with a small giggle.

A few hundred yards away, Wolverine's camper stopped, the brake lights flashing on. I grabbed Rouge by her gloved hand and yanked her over to the passenger side, where he unlocked and opened the door for us.

I got in silently, helping Rogue to hop in after me. she placed her bag onto the floor next to her seat before handing me the seat belt so that I could buckle us in. it was a bit crowded in the cab, but I didn't mind. Rouge had barely shut the door when Wolverine took off. The stench of uncleanness, alcohol and smoke invaded my nose and I had to force myself not to gag.

We drove along in silence before Rouge got the nerve to speak. "You don't have anything to eat do you?"

Wolverine dug around in the glove compartment as I pulled out a half empty box of NutriGrain bars from my backpack.

"Here, you need it more than I do," I told Rouge with a dry smile. She looked quizzedly at me as I barked out a small laugh. "I don't eat."

"You mean you have an eating disorder?" asked Rouge as she ripped open a bar and inhaled it.

"Well yes and no." I turned my attention to the snow outside the window. "I am not required to eat to live."

"Oh, wow," Rouge breathed, her attention on my slender, well built body.i shifted uncomfortably as her eyes took me in.

I was a petite nineteen year old girl, standing just south of five feet tall, with an unruly mane of brown black curls, wide, dark sapphire eyes that could turn to a shade of turquoise, and full rosebud shaped lips. I had on a pair of darkwash skinny jeans that clung to my body in the right places, a vintage pYvotal concert t-shirt, a black leather jacket and leather boots. I also wore lace fingerless gloves, a collection on necklaces and bracelets, and carried a black demin messenger bag that I had crammed with as much stuff as I could carry with me when-

_**STOP!**_

"I'm Tiffi," I offered Wolverine my name.

"And I'm Rouge," she introduced herself around a mouthful of beef jerky. She looked across me at his dog collars that rested on his chest before blurting out, "Were you in the army?" He looked over at us. "Doesn't- doesn't that mean you were in the army?" she stuttered as he reached down to tuck the dog tags into his shirt, out of sight.

I felt Rouge peering into the back of the camper; I didn't have to look to see that it resemebled a dump.

"Wow," she breathed to herself softly.

However, Wolverine's sensitive ears picked up her word. He looked over at her as he skillfully maneuvered the veichal through the snow. "What?"

"Suddenly, my life doesn't look that bad."

I snorted. She had it so easy.

"Hey, if you prefer the road-"

"No," Rouge cut in. "No… it looks great. It looks… cozy."

I started to crack my knuckles to give me something to do. I ignored the irritated look from Wolverine. I had to crack my knuckles otherwise I would get really bad cramps later on during the day.

Suddenly, Rouge began to shiver as she rubbed her hands together furiously, trying to create some friction for heat. With a sigh, Wolverine switched on the rusty heater to the highest setting and reached over to grab my hands. "Put your hands onto the heater," he bossed us, his tone now gentle.

When he reached over to touch Rouge, she just about jumped out of the cab.

"I'm not gonna hurt you kid," Wolverine said, sounding a little bit wounded at her sudden geuster.

"It's nothing personal. It's just that…" Rouge took a deep, shuddering breath. "When people touch my skin, something happens."

"What?" asked Wolverine in curiosity.

"I don't know." Rouge answered truthfully. "They just get hurt."

"Fair enough," Wolverine grumbled. I had to stop myself from giggling at the pair of them.

"When they come out, does it hurt?" I blurted out. I oh so dearly wanted to change the subject from Rouge's comfortable mutant powers to something more…

I don't know.

"Every time," Wolverine said softly. "So what kind of names are Tiffi and Rouge?" he asked us then.

"I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine?" I shot back at him with a smirk on my face.

"My name's Logan," he said quietly.

I, of course, knew this, but I didn't voice my words out loud.

"Marie," introduced Rouge with a stone face.

"Tiffani," I informed them. But of course, they probably already guessed my name.

"You know, you should wear your seatbelt," spoke up Rouge in a tone of voice that I used on all my friends back home.

Where was home for me?

"Look, kid, I don't need advice on auto safety from-"

Suddenly, a tree landed in the center of the road. I screamed as the window shattered, and the impact of the crash sent Wolverine out the window and into the snow.

"Rouge! Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm stuck!" she cried, yanking on her leg, which had became lodged between the door and the dashboard during the collision.

"Shit. Cover your ears!"

Scott- prom

Storm- tribe in Africa


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

I began to sing a few bars of a melody, each time, going a bit higher until the dashboard sprang free of Rouge.

"Come on!" I yelled, kicking the door opened and scrambling out, my backpack on my shoulders. I waited from Rouge to scramble from the cab before taking off into the wilderness.

Now, before I continue, I had never been in the snow, so trust me when I say that I didn't have so much of a clue as of to where I was going.

A few seconds after Rouge and I had freed ourselves from the camper, I heard a loud _**BOOM **_split through the peaceful air.

I yelped loudly as a flying piece of metal missed my head by a few inches.

"Come on girl, get yourself together!" I barked at Rouge, feeling myself going into leadership fight or flight mode.

In this case, I was choosing flight.

"What about Logan?" she asked, panting, out of breath.

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself!" I shouted as she followed closely behind on my heels.

Suddenly, there was a fierce snowstorm surrounding us.

"Rouge!" I yelled, my voice all but lost in the whipping of the wind. I found her somehow and grabbed her gloved hand. I pulled her in closer to me so that we could share some body heat.

Of course, I was always on the warm side. Even when it was just a few degrees below zero, I was always like a little heater dog.

At that moment, I saw two people emerging from the snow. One was a dark skinned woman with white hair, the other was a young man with odd shaped goggles covering his eyes.

"Stay back!" I shouted, letting out another ear piercing scream of defense.

The two mutants both covered their ears and fell to the ground in pain. I grabbed Rouge, still holding onto that note, as I began to hustle her away from the site of destruction.

About a half a mile away from the site did I let my voice drop. I panted as I scrambled up the side of a small mountain with Rouge still in front of me. I wasn't tired from the trek, for back home (wherever home was) I had been extremely active in all kinds of extracurricular activities.

Suddenly, there was a wall of lightning surrounding us. I yelled as loudly as I could, and found to my frustration that my sonic scream couldn't shatter the obstacle that held us from our freedom.

Suddenly, I found Rouge and I surrounded by two mutants- the same two mutants who had been chasing us for God-knows-how-long. I growled warningly in my throat as the one with the weird goggles approached us.

"Take it easy, we're not going to hurt you…" he soothed me gently, his hands held out in a friendly position.

Cyclops.

Again the name came to my head as swiftly as an eagle taking flight.

I looked into where his eyes would be and lowered my guard enough for the white haired woman to come forwards.

Storm.

Again, I recognized her.

Weird.

I didn't think anything of it. After all, I came from a world where mutants and superheros were only in comic books and movies, not in real life.

I allowed for Cyclops and Storm to take us to a high tech jet, where we were ushered inside. I spied Wolverine- Logan- resting on a medical bed. I walked up to him and smiled as I held one of his hands.

"Heal well, Wolverine," I whispered into his ear. "Your future awaits you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

A few hours later, I found myself happily exploring the Xavier School for Gifted Children, located in Westchester, New York. I eagerly poked my nose into an empty classroom, noticing that it held a piano.

I entered, keeping my guard up as I sat down on the bench and began to play a song that I had wrote a few years ago.

As I plinked away at the keys, I fell into an old memory, a memory filled with pain, abuse and scars…

I jumped as I heard the door to the classroom open. I spun around only to see that it was Cyclops.

"Can't sleep?" he asked me, sitting next to me and beginning to play _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies_.

"No. I rarely sleep," I answered softly, remembering how my father would wake me up in the middle of the night to beat me. Because of my ability to heal quickly, I never went to the hospital. I shifted away from his lean, muscular body. Even though I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, I was still afraid. I have learned to live on a few catnaps throughout the day, mainly at school, or at sports practice. To be honest with you, I have a suspicion that the other team members knew about my abuse. They were just too scared to speak up.

Not that I blame them or anything.

"You play?" I shyly asked him before beginning to play

"Yeah, I played when I was a kid," he answered, his head bowed as he watched my long, slender fingers dancing upon the ivory and ebony stage.

I slowed down the song into something a bit more romantic. I honestly wasn't thinking clearly. I sighed heavily, realizing that it was one in the morning, before I fell asleep.

~xXx~

The next thing that I knew was that I was waking up. I rolled over and opened my eyes.

I was in a small, but plain bedroom. The walls were painted cream, and the carpet was a nice shade of blue. There was a bed, a desk, a walk in closet, a corkboard handing on one side of the wall and a dorr that led into what I highly suspected to be the bathroom. I rolled out of bed and saw that I was still in yesterday's clothes.

I rummaged through my messenger bag and found another outfit before grabbing my face wash and cosmetics and entering the bathroom.

I first hopped into the shower and washed myself with my honey and milk scented body wash. Then a washed my hair with my homemade chocolate and strawberry shampoo and conditioner. After that, I toweled myself dry and wiped the stream from the bathroom mirror.

I stared into my dark sapphire eyes, taking in every single aspect of my face. I sighed heavily before I began to work my magic.

Twenty minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom wearing a black dress with hot pink detailing, black lace leggings, my silver rose wristlet, a rainbow sapphire Claddagh ring and my favorite locket which contained the headshots of my two best friends in the world. My face had been made up with my usual soft Gothic look; black eyeshadow, red lips, pink cheeks and a lot of mascara.

I grabbed my messenger bag and quickly unpacked it. I didn't have much- just a toothbrush, a hair brush, three pairs of jeans, four t-shirts, two pairs of shoes, underwear and bras, and a letermens jacket from high school.

I walked out the door and was swept into the throng of students going to classes. I asked a nice Asian girl (who introduced herself as Kitty) where I could go to get my schedule. She personally escorted me to a door, where she then walked through the wall to informed whoever it was that I wanted to speak with them.

As I waited out on the halls, I remembered that Professor Xavier was on the other side of the wall. I quirked up my ears to try and hear what was going on, but had no luck.

"The professor will see you now, Tiffi," Kitty announced, starling me a little bit. I smiled a thank you at her before entering the office.

I slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. The room looked to be somewhere between an office and classroom. There was a large desk in front of an impressive window overlooking the school grounds. In front of the desk were a dozen chairs which were facing a large blackboard next to the desk. Bookshelves lined the walls from ceiling to floor. I took all of this in quickly before looking to the Professor sitting behind the desk.

"Ah, Tiffani. It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear," he smiled kindly at me as I stepped forwards to shake his hand.

"Likewise, professor. How is Rouge doing?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "She is fitting in quiet well. I also have her in a single room, at her request." He wheeled himself around the desk to look at me. "No doubt you're here for your school schedule."

"You can read and control minds," I remembered, my mind whirring quickly.

"Yes I can. Only I can't read your mind. It's like it's blocked by an invisible shield." He wheeled himself back behind his desk. "Now Tiffani, tell me about what classes you took in high school."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

After I had received my schedule from the professor, I found Kitty was waiting to show me to my classes. She chattered on about something or other as I trailed behind her, my head ducked so that my crazy colored curls hid my face.

The first class I had was English with Storm as my teacher. As I made my way to the back, where I normally sat, taking out a notebook and pen.

"Today is Monday class and that means journaling!" announced Storm, causing for the class to erupt into loud moans. "Take out your notebooks and please write about the following." Storm took a deep breath before continuing. "Write about the worst day of your life."

I began to scribble. I didn't have a worst day.

I had hundreds.

~xXx~

After English, I had physics, which was taught by the professor himself, PE, where I was sent to go run around the track, history with Storm, and then there was lunch.

I wandered around the school, eating a slice of pizza, just getting myself acquainted with the school. I spied Rouge hanging out with a blond guy.

Iceman.

Again, I just knew who he was without talking to him.

Oh my God.

Rouge.

I suddenly remembered something.

I dropped the apple I was eating and sprinted towards the professor's office.

I burst in, breathless and my hair all akimbo.

"I know what Magneto wants with Wolverine," I burst out, not caring if Cyclops and Dr. Grey were in the room with me.

"How do you?" asked Cyclops warily.

"I can see the future, in a way." It was the only way that I could explain it. "Look, you all know that huge get together of all the world leaders that the press had been yapping about?" I barreled on without pausing for a breath of air. "Sabertooth wasn't after Logan. He was after Rouge. Magneto wants her to help power a machine. A machine that can turn the entire state of New York into mutants."

"Now it's starting to make sense," said the professor, wheeling himself back behind his desk. "Rouge can absorb and manipulate other mutant's powers. If Magneto wanted to generate a large source of power, then he would do it through her."

I left directly after that, relieved that I had done something to help the X-Men.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

A few hours later, I was in the gym, practicing my boxing skills on an unfortunate punching bag. As I punched the living shit out of the bright red bag, I listened to my Ipod belting out Vanessa Hudgens Lets Dance.

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_It's so hot, I can't stop_

_The music fills the room._

_Vibrations, sensations,_

_That beat goes boom-boom-boom_

_I've got to keep it together_

_I've got to keep it together_

_I've got to keep it together_

_(Watch the crazy girl)_

_Let's dance (yeah) show me (show me)_

_Hold me (hold me), control me (yeah)_

_Let's dance (let's dance)_

_Take me (take me), shake me (shake me)_

_Make me (yeah)_

_Just like that, don't hold back_

_Get crazy on the floor_

_We'll have fun, all day long_

_And then we'll still want more_

_I've got to keep it together (together)_

_I've got to keep it together (together)_

_I've got to keep it together  
>(Watch the crazy girl)<em>

_Let's dance, (let's dance.)_

_Show me (show me.)_

_Hold me (hold me)_

_Control me (yeah)_

_Let's dance_

_Take me (take me), Shake me (shake me)_

_Make me (yeah)_

_(Let's dance), tonight, it feels so right (show me)_

_Hold me tight control Me_

_Let's dance_

_Right now, spin me 'round_

_Shake me down, (shake me) (make me)_

_Look in my eyes._

_You realize, we can't deny?_

_I'm so into you, and you're so into me_

_You know you can find what it's there_

_Tell me..._

_Let's dance, (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Hold me_

_Let's dance, tonight (show me)__

_Feels so right, (control me)_

_Hold me tight (yeah)_

_Let's dance_

_Right now,_

_Spin me 'round._

_Shake me down_

_Make me_

_Let's dance_

_Let's dance tonight, (show me)_

_Feels so right (hold me)_

_Hold me tight (control me)_

_Let's dance._

_Right now,_

_Spin me 'round_

_Shake me down_

_Make me_

_Let's dance"_

I finally finished off my workout by accidently snapping the chain that connected the bag to the ceiling. I jumped back as the sand filled bag fell to the floor with a loud _**WHUMPH**_. I watched as the sand spilled out of the cloth bag before jogging to grab my water bottle and towel off.

"Nice jab."

I turned and smiled at Logan, who had entered the gym. He was wearing a white top and his jeans from when I first met him.

"Thanks." I winced as I felt my shoulder pop painfully in its socket. Ever since I had broken it five years ago, it always had to be popped otherwise it would hurt like hell.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked me, concern lacing through his voice.

"My shoulder-" was all that I managed to get out before it loudly popped again.

"Let me." I looked at him rather quizzedly. "I picked up a few things while on the road," he explained to me. I huffed and allowed for the dangerous looking man to doctor my shoulder. "It didn't heal right," he announced grimly. "ANythime you do anything too physical, the break gets bigger- that's why it pops."

"What are my options?" I breezily asked him.

"Surgery," he answered grimly. "Come on, let's get you to the med clinic."

As I followed Logan, I thought on the past two weeks at Xavier School for Gifted Children.

To my great surprise, I had quickly became popular with everyone, teachers and students alike. Apparently, my quirky, confident attitude had gained me many admires. Even though I was a wallflower who only spoke when called on, my unexpected answers to the teacher's questions had gained me many friends, some of who I never even met before.

I was getting decent grades, I enjoyed most of my classes and I also had joined a few clubs to help keep me busy.

"Hey, furball!" called out Logan as we entered the med clinic. "Got a patient for you!"

Dr. Hank McCoy exited his office, looking miffed at being called 'furball' by Logan. I giggled, the humor distracting me from my pain.

"What's the matter, Tiffani?" his bartone voice asked me gently.

"It's my shoulder," I explained, telling the long story of how I broke it for the second time n a twenty minute time period.

I sighed heavily as Hank told me that he was going to X-ray it and then go from there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

A few days later, I woke up in the middle of the night to a strangled yell. I tried to hop out of bed, but my legs got tangled up in the sheets, causing for me to trip. I yelped as I tumbled to the floor. I then tried unsuccessfully to untangle myself from the bed sheets, only to find that I was in an impossibly funny knot.

I gave up and bunny hopped my way towards where the yells had come from. I spied Rouge running down the hallway.

"What's going on?" I asked her as I tried to look dignified while bunny hopping with a bed sheet clamping my legs together.

I'll tell you, it isn't easy.

"I don't know, I was asleep when I got this feeling that Logan is in trouble," she answered wordily, pushing open his bedroom door. I entered quickly after her, knowing what would happen if I didn't intervene.

"Rouge! Wait!" I shouted, jumping my way into Logan's room and pulling her out of the way just as he woke up with a loud roar.

I was stabbed with Logan's claws instead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

The next thing that I knew was that I was on a bed and something was prickling as my skin.

I tried to sit up only to have someone push me back down again. I could dimly hear people causing a loud commotion. I sat up again, only to find that no one pushed me back down again.

I slowly climbed out of bed, trying to unfuzz my mind. A few minutes later, I could see clearly again and I saw that Dr. Grey was busy doing something that revolved around her back being towards me.

I quickly snuck around her before darting out of the med clinic. I looked down and saw that I wore only my black booty shorts and my chest had been all nice and wrapped up in bandages.

Saying a silent prayer towards my paternt saint, I found my way to my bedroom in zero time at all. I locked the door and removed the bandages, tossing them into the trashcan as I stepped into the bathroom to shower quickly.

After I showered, I dressed myself in a Gothic Dolls vintage concert shirt, super darkwash extra skinny jeans, and tall leather boots. I quickly did my overly dramatic smoky eyes and red lipstick and clipped in my colorful hair streakies. I surveyed my appearance in the full length mirror before I grabbed my black leather jacket, newsboys cap, and purse.

I hightailed it to my first class, which was math with Professor Scott Summers. I entered the classroom just as the teacher entered the classroom.

"It's nice to see that you could join us, Tiffani," he informed me as I scuttled to my seat. I blushed a deep cherry red as I grabbed my textbook from my messenger bag and opened it to the right page.

A few minutes into the class, Scott received a phone call. He looked up at me several times as he chatted with the person on the other line. Finally, he hung up and walked over to me.

"You want to come talk with me?" he breathed softly into my ear. I stood up, my eyes still on the textbook as I trailed after him into his office. As soon as the door shut, I heard the other students beginning to buzz.

"Okay, Tiffani, do you care to explain why I received a very frantic phone call from Dr. Grey asking me if I've seen you?"

"Probably because she wasn't keeping a close enough eye on me," I sassed him, giggling as he frowned.

"Tiffani…" he warned me, his voice edged with danger.

"Take it up with the good ol' doctor, Professor, not me!" and with that I left the small office to return to the classroom, where there was evidently a party going on.

Well, it wasn't a party until I entered the room!

~xXx~

After the party in math had dwindled down, I found myself in the library, reading a book on European history. I had found myself becoming engrossed in the history of knights in shining armor. I had failed to notice that the library had grown quiet.

I looked up as a loud crash sounded outside the book filled room. I quickly set the book down before wandering outside to see what the loud ruckus was about.

I saw Rouge, Bobby and John were all standing around a giant cherry tree, which had evidently fallen and almost killed Rouge.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked her, jogging up to the crew. Rouge was trembling hard as Bobby held her at a safe distance.

"I'm fine Tiffi," she answered, her voice barely louder than a squeak. I ignored what she was saying as I began to CSI my way around the tree. Something didn't seem right.

Finally, I spied what looked like claw mark at the base of the tree. I sucked in my breath, remembering where I had seen claw marks like this before…


	9. Chapter 9

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

"It was Sabertooth. I'd recognize those claw marks anywhere," I informed the team of X-Men, who were all in Professor X's office.

"Are you certain?" asked Storm. I fixed my infamous evil stink eye glare onto her as I folded my arms in front of my chest as an answer. "Sorry."

"You are all forgetting that I can see the future… in a way." I sighed heavily as I stood facing the giant window that overlooked the grounds.

"Why don't you tell us what you mean by that comment?" asked Professor X.

I took a deep breath before beginning.

"I come from a world very much like this one. Except for one minor difference. Mutants don't exist. It's like an exact carbon copy- only without the weird looking people and secret schools. No offence." I took another deep breath, suddenly feeling very cold in the room. "I believe that I'm in another dimension, if that's even possible." I laughed dryly. "Hell to it, I can't even explain it- I'm no scientist."

"So what you're telling me is that you're from another version of this world?" asked Dr. Grey skeptically.

I bobbled my head up and down. "Yeah, and here's the kicker. There is also a movie about you guys."

This caused for many looks of confusement to hit me.

"Movies about the X-Men?" asked Cyclops in a worried voice.

"Precisely," I answered before turning to Professor X. "I'm going t o show them my memories, only I think that my memories will reveal how painful my past was."

"Go on. I'll guide you," smiled the bald man before I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

~xXx~

_"Welcome to West Hills High School…"_

_ "The captain of the varsity cheer squad is Tiffani Roze Addams…"_

_ "I have binge eating disorder…"_

_ "You cunt! You slept with my boyfriend!"_

_ "Amazing grace, how sweet the sound…"_

_ "The class of 2010!"_

_ "Congratulations, you've won!"_

_ "Why do you hate me?"_

_ "Don't beat me, please Daddy!"_

_ "We have to do something!"_

_ "I hate you! I wish you were dead!"_

_ "Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies…"_

_ "Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend…"_

_ "I'm a cutter and I can't stop hurting myself…"_

_ "Do I have to scream for you to hear me, do I have to bleed for you to see me…"_

_ "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,"_

_ "Please don't leave me…"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

**WARNING:  
>LEMONS!<strong>

Almost five hours later, I was exhausted, showing the X-Men my shifty past had taken a lot out of me. I had shown them the joys of my life (making the varsity cheer squad freshman year of high school, starring in every show I tried out for, finding my love for singing and playing the guitar) and the lows of my life (my mom was a drunk and my dad was an addict who would beat me physically and tear me down mentally). But at the end of the day, I was always surrounded by friends who would love me and care for me.

I collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily as I felt the pain and abuse begin to hit me again. I shut my eyes as I winced from the emotional turmoil that I had just went through.

"Tiffani? Are you okay?" I heard Scott ask me worriedly. I smiled weakly at him before attempting to stand. I began to collapse, but was saved by Logan catching me.

"I'm fine. It just wasn't exactly a trip down memory lane for me," I joked weakly, resting my head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat thumping against his chest.

"Logan, take her to the medical bay, now," barked Scott, leading the way.

I smiled as I thought about my relation with the X-Men. They all thought of me as being the kid sister, for I was a year younger than Rouge- nineteen. Scott and Logan were like the overprotective brothers to me, teasingly tugging at my hair when I would pass by in the hallways and giving any guy who dared to look at me the evil stink eye glare. We would also train in the evenings. At first they were gentle with me, seeing as how they didn't want to hurt me. Storm and Jean were like sisters, taking me shopping and surprising me with spa days. Normally, I'm a tomboy however, a can really bring out the girly-girl in me when I need to. I also enjoyed telling them funny stories about my past, holding a dance party (which was a onetime thing) and planning student outings with them.

When we arrived at the medical bay, Logan gently placed me onto a bed and rolled me over to where Storm was going to run a few tests. She pulled out a needle and I jumped up, ready to run if the needle should come anywhere near me.

"Tiffani!" scolded Scott, sitting me back down again, but I hopped back up again.

"I HATE needles," I announced to the four people in the room. Jean began to chuckle while Logan looked pained. Storm rolled her eyes and Scott bit back a grin.

"Come here," ordered Scott, sitting down on the bed and patting the space next to him.

I did the inedible.

I sat on his lap.

At first, Scott looked surprised, but then when Storm came at me with the needle, I squeaked and buried my head into his shoulder. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around me. I imagined him sending Jean an "I'm sorry" look.

Once the needle drama was over, I tried to separate myself from Scott without any luck. He stood up, holding me bridal style and began the trek to my bedroom. He said something to Jean before leaving the medical bay. It sounded like "We need to talk."

As I slipped into my dream, I found myself with my abusive parents. They were hitting me, blaming me for not having enough money for their fixes. I cried and begged them not to hurt me anymore. They just ignored me and mom reached for a knife…

"Tiffani! Wake up!"

I woke up with a start, looking around me wildly.

I found myself in a modest bedroom with a full sized bed, a cluttered desk, a chair, and a shelf crammed past its maximum with books. I looked around and saw that I was in Scott's arms as he held me on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my mind still asleep.

"I couldn't figure out the password to your bedroom," he explained to me, his arms still holding me tightly to his chest.

"Jean-" I asked.

"And I are no longer an item," he informed me tightly. I began to wonder what was going on. "She falsely told me that she was pregnant."

Suddenly, I understood why the two would bicker over the smallest things.

"So you broke up with her," I said, piecing the puzzle pieces together. "I'm so sorry. I know how close you two were."

"Evidently, we weren't that close," he dryly commented, opening his arms to allow for me to leave.

But I didn't.

Instead I snuggled myself back into his arms, deeply inhaling his manly scent of motorcycle oil, pine and cloves. I sighed, perfectly content with the man who was holding me. I knew that he wouldn't ever hurt me.

Unlike the man that I called my father.

I shuddered at the memory of his beefy hands punching me so hard that I would black out for hours.

"What's wrong?" Scott held me at arm's length. I could feel his eyes trained on me.

"Nothing." I smiled at him. "It's just so hard for me to let go and forget my past."

Scott growled deeply in his throat before slamming his lips onto mine.

I felt my stomach erupting into a million red hot butterflies as I wrapped my arms around Scott's neck. One hand went to the small of my back; the other went to help support my neck and head. My head lolled to the side as his mouth wandered down my neck, leaving butterfly kisses trailing down my neck. My hands braided themselves into his dark brown hair,

He pulled away with a silent gasp, but I touched the back of his neck, giving his head pressure so that way our foreheads touched.

"Wow," was all that I said with a goofy smile on my face.

"Tiffani," breathed Scott, looking ashamed of himself. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me-"

I cut him off by planting another kiss onto the corner of his mouth. Within a few moments, we were locked in one of those toe curling, don't know where to place your hands, groaning from the back of your throat kiss. Neither one of us wanted to cut off the kiss.

So we didn't.

Scott lowered me onto his bed, his kisses getting more and more desperate as I arched my back into his body.

"Scott?" I asked him a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" he answered me, a lazy grin on his face. At this point, he had wrestled off my grey sleep gown and I was toying with the strings to his drawstring pants.

"Do you have protection?" I asked him forwardly.

He must've blinked a few times before replying. "Are you sure?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm sure."

He reached into his bedside table to grab a condom. In the meantime, I removed his sleep pants and stared at his erect little friend with fascination and fear.

Before Scott could move, I clamped my mouth down into his cock and began to give my first ever blowjob.

"Oh shit- God, oh God, oh God, oh God…" moaned Scott, his hands braiding into my messy braid. I barely noticed as he sat down on the bed, the pleasure to great to even bear. I felt my teeth gently scraping the vein on the underside of his gigantic cock. I moaned loudly, making my tongue vibrate, causing pleasure for Scott, who just moaned louder.

"AH! OH GOD, TIFFANI!" he moaned.

He was thrusting into my mouth and I tried not to choke. With one hand I reached up to squeeze his balls. I felt him twitch and from what I had heard, he was about to come.

I began to choke as a warm, sweet tasting liquid poured into my mouth. Scott removed himself from my mouth and began to pat my back. I coughed several times, trying to unlogde the cum that had gotten trapped in my throat.

"Are you okay?" I smiled at Scott. God, he was really sweet. Jean had no idea what she was missing out on.

"I'm fine," I gasped. He gently pushed my brown black curls out of my sapphire eyes. He pulled the hair tie from my braid and allowed for my unruly mop of curls to be set free.

"Let me guess- you hadn't done that in a while," he commented dryly, smiling as he kissed the back of my neck.

"Something like that," I answered him, wondering, _why does he think I'm not a virgin?_

I looked at him and smiled shyly before pouncing him and attacking him with wild kisses. Within a few moments, I had straddled him and was positioning his huge shaft to enter my virgin entrance. Praying to my paternt saint, I plunged down quickly, hoping that the pain wouldn't be as bad as the first time.

I still screamed with pain. Nothing unusual there. Since I had the ability to heal myself, I was doomed to remain a virgin forever.

Yeah I know. Pretty shitty, right?

"You're first time?" Scott asked me.

"No," I informed him, breathing heavily. "I can self heal."

He immeadtly knew what I was talking about. His lips crashed onto mine as I began to bounce up and down, the only sounds being of our moans and love making.

"OhGodohGodohGod," I panted, the feeling of Scott inside me turning me on over the limit.

Suddenly, I felt the orgasm of my life exploding from the coils of my belly. A few moments later, Scott came to, crying out my name as he spilled his seed inside of me.

I suddenly felt very drowsy as I laid on Scott's firm chest.

"Good night, Tiffani," he murmured, his finger tracing lazy circles on my back as I shut my eyes and went off to dreamland.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

The next thing I knew was that it was morning.

How did I know it was morning?

Simple.

For one thing, I could feel the early morning sunshine on my face.

Something else that gave it away was the loud chirping of an annoying alarm clock.

I swore several times in Hebrew as I sat up, ready to pound the living HELL out of the motherfucker of an alarm clock.

However before I could twitch, Scott rolled over expertly and tapped the alarm clock, making it go silent.

"Now, where were we?" he mumbled sleepily, his eyes still shut as he grabbed me around the waist and spooned me into the curve of his body. I snuggled into his warm body, deeply inhaling his personal musk.

"Good morning," I greeted him as he kissed my neck, making me erupt into giggles.

"Good morning," he parroted back at me, reaching for his ruby quartz glasses, which were on the bedside table and fitting them over his eyes.

"Why do you need these?" I asked him, touching the glasses that hid his eyes from mine.

"Because I could kill you without them," he answered me, rolling out of bed to dress himself. He quickly put on a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. He looked around for something before finding my shirt and tossing it to me. "I'd better get you back to your room, Tiffani. I can tell that you don't like gossip."

"So true," I muttered, remembering the days when I had to put up with gossip on a day to day basis, just because I was a cheerleader and a theater girl in high school.

Once again, Scott insisted on carrying me towards my room, acting like an old time knight in shining armor. When he reached my room, I quickly keyed in my password.

**1223**

The day that I found out that I was going to have a baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

When Scott delivered me into my room, I was given strict instructions not to overwork myself.

Of course, I've never followed the rules.

As soon as Scott left me, I quickly dressed myself in black sweatpants, a royal blue crop mockneck top and my cheer trainers. I grabbed my duffle bag and jogged the short distance to the gym.

Once I was tucked away safely inside, I began to run through my stretches; butterflies, leg overs, arm crosses, etc. once I had finished, I began to practice my gymnastics, starting out on the balance beam.

I started out by practicing my aerials. I hated doing these, for I had no control over if I would fall flat on my face or not. Then, I did a triple back tuck, landing on my feet (to my joy) as I flipped my hands up and jumped into a crazy array of daredevil stunts.

I do not know how much time had passed, but when I looked up, I saw that Logan's gym class were busy running laps outside. I looked at the clock and frowned. Surely three hours couldn't have passed by so fast…

Have they?

I jumped off of the bars, where I had been busy practicing my baby kips and jogged over to grab my water bottle. I was guzzling down good old H2O when Scott waltzed into the gym.

"What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be taking it easy," he scolded me.

"Well I have been taking it easy for the past week and now I'm sick and tired of laying around in bed all day feeling sorry for myself!" I couldn't help myself but snap at him.

Scott looked rather taken aback as I grabbed my duffle bag and stomped off to my bedroom, muttering loudly about control freaks.

When I entered my room again, I made a beeline towards my corkboard, where I had pinned the only sonogram pictures of my unborn child.

I placed a finger onto the pictures and felt many emotions swelling up inside my heart.

Hurt, pain, loss, mourning, anger, fear, love…

I felt hurt by my unborn child's death.

I felt pain that my father had killed my unborn child.

I felt loss for my unborn child.

I felt mourning for my unborn child.

I felt anger towards my father for killing my unborn child.

I felt fear towards possibly seeing my father again in the future.

I felt love for my unborn child.

I was so depressed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

The next thing that I knew was that I was in bed, curled up with silent tears streaking across my cheeks. I cradled the pictures of my stillborn baby in my hands, scared that if I lost them then it would be the end of three months of joy.

Someone knocked on the door. When I didn't answer, the door opened to show Logan. He started to say something but halted as he saw that I had been crying. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, as though he didn't know how to handle a depressed female.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" he asked carefully.

I got up from my bed and ran into his chest, sniffling as I tried not to hiccup. For a moment, Logan didn't do anything. But then he slowly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around my shoulder and allowed for me to cry.

He swore softly under his breath as I continued to sob out my feelings over my stillborn baby.

I don't know how long I've been standing there with Logan; however the next thing I knew was that I was safe in someone's warm, strong arms as he carried me to my bed. I looked up and saw that it was Scott.

After he had me in bed, he saw the pictures that I still held in my hand.

"What are these?" he asked me. I handed him the pictures and watched as he examined them.

"Sonogram pictures of my unborn child," I answered him, beginning to cry again.

"What happened?" he asked me, sitting on my bed so that way I could snuggle up to him.

"When my dad found out, he beat me until I lost my baby," I whispered, remembering the night, every punch, every kick, every slap…

Until I began to bleed.

I bled so much that I had to call a friend of mine to take me to the hospital. When I arrived, the doctor declared my unborn child dead.

It was then did I begin to tell people about my abusive home. The police came and arrested my parents, I was sent to live in a foster home until everything was cleared up.

By the time that the charges have been pressed and the gavel had banged the pedestal for the final time, my parents had been sentenced to fifty years in jail for a handful of serious crimes, and I had been scarred forevermore.

I was brought back into the now world by Scott, who was gently rubbing my back and making quiet, soothing sounds in an attempt to calm me down. It only made me cry more. Never in all my life have I ever known anyone who cared for me. The high school cheer squad viewed me as a leader, as did my foster brothers and sisters. But I had never been shown love before.

Ever.

Until I met Scott Summers.

The man was like a lighthouse of love, beaming the emotion from his beacons for thoses who needed it.

For people like me.

For once, I let go of my fear and allowed for him to hold me, gently rocking me to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

The next thing that I knew was that a loud roar had jolted me out of bed. I hit the floor with a loud yelp of surprise before scrambling up to dart out the door.

I saw that a majority of the student population were surrounding Wolverine's door.

Oh holy fucking shit.

I pushed everyone away and stood in the doorway with horror written clearly across my face as I saw that Rouge had Logan's claws coming out of her back.

Oh God.

Despite my efforts to protect her, it had still happened.

I darted forwards to help the two just as Rouge touched Logan's face and absorbed some of his healing abilities.

I leapt into action, grabbing a pillow from the bed and making Logan as comfortable as I possibly could while he was on the floor.

"Tiffani!" I heard someone shout as I was checking Logan's pupils for dilation.

"Don't worry; I'm CERT certified," I announced before glaring at the crowd of students. "Beat it!" I barked at them before turning my full attention to Logan.

"How is he?" asked Jean, kneeling before me to check his pulse.

"His heart rate is one ninety over sixty, his pupils are slightly dilated and he is also out of breath," I announced grimly, trying not to drool as a shirtless Scott Summers knelt down next to me. for the first time, I noticed that he seemed to have an eight pack.

I kid you not.

A fricking eight pack.

Seriously!

"You've stabilized him for the time being," Scott announced in a pleased voice, standing to allow for Jean to levitate him back onto his bed.

"Thank God," I breathed, completely, whipped, despite the fact that I had been asleep since eleven last night. It was four AM right now.

I yawned before trying to stand, only to stumble. Scott said something to Jean before scooping me into his strong arms and carrying me to my assigned bedroom. He settled me into my bed and turned to leave.

"Don't leave me!" I whimpered loudly. Scott sighed and crossed the room to sit on my bed, his back against the headboard and his feet propped up on my bed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he murmured softly, his large hand finding its way to my head, where it began to stroke my long mane of brown-black curls. I sighed in contempt and rested my head onto his chest. And I fell asleep in that position.

~xXx~

The next thing that I knew was that the sun was shining on my face. I sleepily blinked open my eyes and yawned widely, gasping as I saw a buff Scott Summers laying next to me on my bed.

"Good morning, sunshine," he murmured, kissing my head as my eyes fluttered, trying to adjust to the harsh sunlight.

"Good morning," I yawned, my eyes on his firm upper body.

"What?" Scott asked me, suddenly turning a bit self conscious.

"I've never seen anyone this buff before," I blurted out before feeling my face flushing a deep cherry red.

He chuckled as he began to do a series of pushups. "It's the intensifying training," he explained as he pushed his body up with his arms. I crept closer, sitting next to him as he did his morning workout. "Tiffani, what are you doing?"

"I'm watching you," I answered softly, remembering what had happened last night. I had told Professor Xavier and the X-Men about Magneto's plans for Rouge. However, what I didn't tell them was that Rouge would temporarily die and that Logan would bring her back to life.

If I did, then who knows what would happen?

I just gave them enough information to gently nudge them in the right direction.

But would it be enough?


	15. Chapter 15

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

The following week, I kept close to Rigue and told her that everyone was just jealous that they weren't a human sponge. I made her laugh whenever she would get majorly depressed. I created zero oppertuny for Mystique to talk to Rouge alone.

I just knew that the Brotherhood was becoming seriously pissed off at what I was doing.

I was being a loyal and overly protective friend.

But I didn't give a shit. I had to protect Rouge from what Magneto would do to her.

It was only a few days before the huge gala that the news people were gabbling about before he got his chance.

I had just said goodnight to Rogue before going to my own room. I was in bed, reading when she burst into my room, tears streaking down her face.

"Bobby-" she gasped.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, jumping out of bed, my book laying forgotten on the comforter. I stalked over to the door. "If he so much as touched one hair on your head…" I snarled, yanking open the door.

"He told me that I would be expelled; the professor is livid with me; all the students hate me and are afraid of me…" she gasped, tears streaking down her face.

I swore as I spun around in several tight circles. Of course Mystique would choose now to attack. I wasn't with Rouge at bedtimes.

"Rouge, sweetheart, listen to me," I soothed her gently. "Professor Xavier is not pissed at you; you're not going to get expelled, and not everyone is afraid of you." I smiled at her. "Besides, why would Bobby make that lunch date with you and then tell you to leave?"

"How did you…" she gasped before remembering. "Oh yeah. You can see the future."

"You see," I smiled at her before pushing her out the door. "Go have a nice long shower and we'll talk again in the morning, alright?"

~xXx~

The following morning, I waited for Rouge to show up at breakfast, but when she didn't appear, I knew that somehow or other, Magneto had gotten to her.

I grabbed my books before darting up to Professor Xavier's office.

"Rouge is gone!" I announced, not caring that everyone had been talking about something else entirely. "I convinced her that what Bobby- or Mystique- said was total bullshit and she agreed to stay and she didn't show up for breakfast…" At this point, I was crying. I had failed in keeping my good friend safe.

"Rogue is not on the school grounds," announced the Professor grimly wheeling himself out from around his desk. "We must act quickly."

**So sorry about the length of this chapter. The next one shall be longer, I swear!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

"Magneto is here. On Liberty Island," Scott said. "Now presumably his objective is to mutate the world leaders at the UN summit on Ellis Island."

We were all standing around some giant circle which had some sort of liquid like substance that was morphing in front of me as Cyclopes spoke. A miniature replica of Liberty Island morphed on the circle.

I watched the circular table as the holograph images of Liberty and Ellis Islands in New York were drawn out. Even though I was bored out of my mind, I forced myself to pay attention to the plan that Scott was laying on onto the table.

"Magneto doesn't know his machine kills. And judging from what the Professor saw, if Magneto gave Rouge enough power—" Storm interjected. "He could wipe out everyone in New York City." Jean finished for her.

"We can insert here at the George Washington Bridge, come around the back off of Manhattan. We land on the far side of Liberty Island here."

The table followed Scott's instructions as it showed visually what he had said on the map.

"What about harbor patrol and radar?" Logan asked I personally knew that it was possible not to be caught in the jet by the US military.

"If they have anything that can pick up our jet then they deserve to catch us." Scott joked. I tried to smile at the jibe, but I was on pins and needles.

"Everyone get ready." Scott ordered. "Jean, find Tiffani a uniform."

I looked at him in surprised. Surely he didn't want for me to come with them?

Apparently, he did.

"Scott-" Jean began to say.

"Look, Magneto was a teacher while we were students. He knows our abilities and weaknesses. While with Tiffani, she is our secret weapon. He doesn't know anything about her." Scott said the final word as I was led by Jean to the uniform room. She quickly found me a uniform that fit.

It consisted of a leather mock neck crop top with tight fitting pants, knee high boots, long arm warmers, and a cloak that looked like Storms, only with a hood. I made a note to write a thank you note to Jean for taking the time to find me a uniform.

Then, we all trooped onto the jet. I saw that Scott had changed into his uniform. And I'll tell you- he looked sexier than shit.

I shook myself from the X-rated thought that had began to enter my mind at the sight of the team leader. I sat down in the first seat that I saw, which was apparently, my seat.

"You actually go out in these things?" Logan asked.

"What would you prefer yellow spandex?" Scott replied sarcastically.

I giggled at the comments. They really hated each other.

The ride to Liberty Island was silent, with the occasional words between Scott and Storm. When we began to reach the island, Scott asked Storm for some cover. I knew that her eyes were turning an eerie white as suddenly fog covered the bay area.

Scott flipped another switch darkening the cabin and turned on a filter for the glass windshield of the jet. It turned to vision on so that they pilots could see right through the fog. Scott flew until he found the perfect location to land like the plan they had come up with dictated. Switching off the engines he hovered over the water and let the jet drop.

"Sorry." He said about the not so perfect landing.

"You call that a landing?" Logan asked clearly annoyed with Scott's flying.

"Don't start children," I scolded them, unbuckling the restains that had kept me in place for the voyage.

Coming to the platform they looked up at Lady Liberty. The Torch.

That was where the machine was, it was the missing piece of the original statue.

~xXx~

I followed Scott through the metal detectors. I jumped and yelped loudly as a sudden screaming from the metal detectors sent. I turned around to see what was the cause of the ruckus.

Logan.

I cursed silently. I had forgotten that he would trip the alarm with his metal claws. I watched as he ripped out the alarm boxes on either side of him and then retracted the first and last claw. The finger, how appropriate…

Scott gave a sarcastic smirk and chuckled right back at him. I giggled quietly at what he had did before following closely behind Scott like a baby duckling following mama duck. We continued walking, looking around constantly for signs or clues of unwanted company. Logan sniffed the air every now and then before telling us that there was someone there in the building with us.

"Where?" Scott asked looking about him.

"I don't know." Logan replied. "But keep your eyes open."

"Logan." Scott said but Logan gave him a look to shut up and walked forward, "Damn it!"

Logan came back a few second later after walking around the sculpture.

"Anything?" Scott asked.

"I know there's someone here I just can't see 'em," he replied.

I saw Logan walked up to a glass cabinet filled with various items before turning left. I followed after him, knowing that he would need backup.

Suddenly, I saw Logan behind Scott with his claws unsheathed, before I could call out a warning, another Logan tackled the first Logan. The two Logans rolled onto the ground and into a small side room before he was slammed up against a brick wall. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They looked exactly like him, complete with the cool leather get-up. One of the Logans growled and managed to pull up his leg, kicking the other Logan in the stomach, pushing him back against the wall.

Logan slid out his claws and took a fighting stance. Logan grinned as they did the same. Storm, Cyclopes, Jean and I ran up to them. Cyclopes hand was up to his visor, ready to shoot the attacker. He hesitated, unsure of which of them was the real Logan.

"Wait!" the both shouted. Logan sliced through some cables, instantly sliding a door across the room, sealing in them from Cyclopes, Jean, Storm and I.

"All right back up. Back up." Scott said backing up and preparing to blast down the doors. As Scott's hand moved to his sunglasses, Toad leaped out of nowhere. Scott ducked but wasn't quick enough as Toad still kicked him back into a glass display case. Kicking his legs apart, Toad sent Jean and Storm flying too. Jean flew back and hit me. An 'OOMPH' later, the two of us were lying on the floor. Toad wrapped his tongue around one of the sliding doors in the room and yanked it shut separating Scott from Jean, Storm and me. Toad moved towards Storm and wrapped his green tongue around her wrist. He threw her into the air and she landed several levels above the group on a table.

Turning to Jean and me, he began to make his way toward us.

I twirled myself into a dragon hell kick and got him in the chest. He grunted and flew backwards. I stepped up to him, my heels clicking loudly on the tiled floors.

"Never trust a cheerleader," I smirked before whipping myself into an elegant spinning kick that got him in the face. He grunted as he tried to use his tongue to get me out of the way but found that I had paralyzed his tongue.

So instead, he used his goop to blind me.

I couldn't breathe. I stumbled, trying to use my voice to rid myself of the goop, but found that my mouth had been clamped shut.

I fell to the floor, weak and dizzy.

It felt like a lifetime later when Scott used his optic eye beams to free me. I coughed and gasped for air, my lungs feeling like they were on fire.

"Thanks Scott," I gasped as I saw Storm running over to us, a worried look on her face. I stood up with some help from Scott. "I;m fine. Let's go kick some bad guy ass," I smirked, as I began to go up to the torch.

Scott, Jean and I made our way back to the door that Logan had originally shut. Hearing it rattle, we all jumped into immediate defensive mode. Scott's hand flew to his shades, Jean and had her hands at the ready, and I had my arms in neutral boxing mode. The door flew opened and Logan stepped out.

"Hey, it's me!" he cried when he saw all of us.

"Prove it." Scott said.

"You're a dick," Logan shot off at Scott. I snorted at the comment.

"Okay." Scott said lowering his hand from his sunglasses.

"Hey." Storm called and everyone looked up to see her on the upper levels of the center.

"Where's Toad?" I asked.

"Swimming in the harbor." Storm said.

"And Mystique?" Scott asked.

"She won't be a bother anymore." Logan smirked.

"Let's head towards the torch." Scott said.

Storm nodded and joined us.

We climbed the metal stairs to torch. Scott leading followed by Storm, me and Jean with Logan bring up the rear, in that exact order. We all looked up to see the new bottom of the torch.

"Everyone get out of here." Logan ordered.

"What is it?" Storm asked sharply.

"I can't move."

Logan was sent flying back to the wall. His hands were clenched in fists in front of his lower abdomen. Metal began moving all around the room. Storm was thrown back against the wall opposite, a piece of metal wrapping around her waist and neck holding her in place. Scott and Jean were next; they were pinned against a third wall facing each other. I was sent towards to the ceiling, where I was strapped by my ankles and wrists with a slender strip of metal holding me by my waist. Everyone was pinned and couldn't move.

Magneto descended into the hall inside the Lady.

"Ah, my brothers. Welcome!"

My anger was pulsing through my veins as he turned to look at Logan. "And you...lets point those claws of yours in a safer direction."

I of course knew what he meant. He curled his fingers, making Logan's arms move to his chest, so that the only way he could free himself would be if he inserted his claws into his chest.

"You better close your eyes," Magneto said to Scott.

Sabertooth stalked forward and ripped Cyclopes sunglasses from his face. He scrunched his eyes tightly.

"Storm, fry him," Cyclopes said with false confidence.

"Oh yes," Magneto drawled, "a bolt of lightning into a huge copper conduct. I thought you lived at a school."

He chuckled and stepped away from the pair. "Mystique?" he said, as he held the earpiece attached to his ear. "Mystique?" He seemed startled to get no response.

"I've seen Senator Kelly," Jean stalled.

"So, the good Senator survived his fall? And the swim to shore?" He returned back to stand in front of Jean and Scott. "He's become even more powerful than I could have imagined."

"He's dead."

"It's true," Storm chimed in. "I saw him die. Like those people down there will die."

Magneto walked over to her but didn't seem upset by what she said. "Are you sure you saw what you saw?" He stared her down for a moment before taking a few steps backwards until he was in the centre of the very small room.

"Why do none of you understand what I am trying to do?" he asked with a slightly pissy tone in his voice. "Those people down there, they control our fate and the fate of every other mutant. "Well, soon our fate will be theirs."

And that's when we heard her screaming.

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP!"

Magneto ignored her cries, like he had heard nothing at all. But I noticed all of the X-Men's eyes (minus Scott) widen in surprise, anger and desperation and turn to face me on the ceiling.

"TIFFI! PLEASE! TIFFI HELP!"

"You're so full of shit!" Logan spat at Magneto. "If you were really so righteous, it'd be _you_ in that thing."

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" Her screams continued.

Magneto stared at him.

Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Erik!" I called. He looked up at me. "Can I say goodbye?" He looked at me as though I were speaking Danish. "She was my first friend," I whimpered, hanging my head as tears dripped from my eyes.

He seemed to think that I was harmless enough. With a wave of his hand, he had me in metal handcuffs as he placed me onto a platform and rose up to the giant machine thingy that he was going to use to turn New York into mutants.

Or he was going to try, anyways.

"Hey, Rouge," I greeted her softly. I turned to face Magneto. "Could you please give us a moment?"

He nodded as floated off a few more feet, giving us privacy.

Perfect.

"Hey, you remember that song that I would always sing?" I asked her. She nodded, as though she knew what I was going to do.

I began to sing, my sweet soprano-like voice soft at first, but generally increasing in pitch.

"_Memory, turn your face to the moonlight  
>Let your memory lead you<br>Open up, enter in  
>If you find there the meaning of what happiness is<br>Then a new life will begin  
>Memory, all alone in the moonlight<br>I can smile at the old days  
>I was beautiful then<br>I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
>Let the memory live again<br>Burnt out ends of smokey days  
>The stale cold smell of morning<br>The street lamp dies, another night is over  
>Another day is dawning<br>Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise  
>I must think of a new life<br>And I mustn't give in  
>When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too<br>And a new day will begin"  
><em> And then little Rouge chimed in, her voice sweet and innocent.

"_Sunlight, through the trees in summer  
>Endless masquerading"<em>

The two of us sang, our voices uniting to form a more perfect melody together.

"_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking"_  
>And then I continued on singing the song.<br>_"The memory is fading  
>Touch me, it's so easy to leave me<br>All alone with the memory  
>Of my days in the sun<br>If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is  
>Look, a new day has begun"<em>

As I sang, I saw that some of the metal on the machine were shifting quietly so that Magneto wouldn't notice.

When I had finished, I smiled sadly, keeping up with the act.

"We shall meet again someday," I whispered, touching her cheek with my bare hand. I felt a shock running through me, but I pulled away before she could hurt me.

"_Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team the world's ever seen,_

_Marie_

_Dreams_

_The way we planned them_

_If we work in tandem_

_There's no fight we cannot win"_

I said loudly as Magneto lowered me back into the small room.

Suddenly, I sang a loud, ear shattering note and the bonds that held the X-Men captive broke free.

I kicked Sabertooth in the head as I landed on the floor, only he recovered and charged me. but I had grabbed Scott's ruby quartz glasses and ran over to him.

"Scott," I yelled, placing the glasses onto his face. He immeadtly blasted Sabertooth before running to the torch, where Magneto was trying to start up his machine without any success.

"Yo, metalhead!" I shouted. "I think you need this to start up that bad boy!" I held up a nut that I had grabbed while on the ride back to my "prison". Magneto swore and lifted the nut from my hand. "Whoa there, no need to get so grabby!" I scolded him with an overdramatic huff as I screamed again, this time breaking the machine into an explosion.

"Storm, grab Rouge!" I shouted before keeping up with my singing.

Within a few seconds, the torch had broken off of the Statue of Liberty and went plummeting into the ocean.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bad Reputation**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When Tiffani Roze finds herself in the X-Men films, she must fight for survival while battling her feelings for a certain hot mutant…**

After we had returned to the school, I was greeted by a very worried Bobby.

"How is she?" he asked me, falling into step with me as I left the medical bay.

"Her organs are functioning normally, which is a good sign, and she is also showing signs of having normal speech patterns, so she didn't suffer any brain damage…" I trailed off as I saw the look on Bobby's face. "She can see visitors, so you can go in there and ask her yourself-"

"Thanks, Tiffi!" He began to dart into the medical bay as I shook my head.

Love crazy teenagers.

~xXx~

Later that week, Rouge had been discharged from the medical bay and was happily playing a game of table football with Bobby while I was curled up on the couch with a book (_Bloody Jack; Being an Account of the Curious Adventures of Mart "Jacky" Fabor, Ship's Boy_ by L.A. Meyers).

Suddenly, I spied Rouge running out of the room and I followed her, knowing that Logan was leaving for Alkali Lake in the Canadian Rockies.

"Here, I want for you to keep these until I return," I overheard Logan telling Rogue as he handed her his dog tags.

"Good bye, Wolverine," I called out.

"You sure you can't just tell me about who I am?" he asked me again.

"This is a journey that you must make yourself," I told him with a sad smile. As much as I would like to tell him about his past, I didn't want to keperdize the next mission.

I just couldn't do that.

Besides, I had interfered enough with this chapter. It was time to close the book and start over.

Besides, I had to tell the professor about Magneto's plan for an escape.

And I also wanted to tell him about Logan's past first so that way I could know what I could and couldn't tell him

"When you get back, I'll tell you," I told him with a mysterious smile.

He finally gave up with trying to pry his past out of me and handed me something.

"For you," was all that he said before leaving the school.

I looked at Rouge and opened it.

~xXx~

A few hours later, I was in the gym again, only I was practicing my dancing.

As Riverdance _Lord of the Dance_ played from my Ipod speakers, I twirled and leapt, stomped and kicked, losing myself in the music as I thought about my new life here in New York.

I looked at my charm bracelet. It had been a gift from my friends on the cheer squad in high school. Over the past five years, I had added charms that suited my personality and hobbies.

Logan had gifted me with a tiny silver music note charm. I had immeadtly placed it onto my bracelet, smiling at the thoughtful gift and the gruff man who had given it to me.

As I twirled en point, I shuffled and riffed my way into a circle, ending in a pose. The music ended and the only thing that could be heard was my breath coming out in light puffs and the heavy thudding of my heartbeat.

Suddenly, someone began to clap.

I turned and saw Storm was standing in the doorway of the gym, where apparently she had been watching me dance my little fool heart out.

"You have a gift," Storm praised me, smiling as I blushed and curtsied.

"Thank you, Storm," I said politely.

"In fact, I was wondering, since you're a good student in history, would you mind teaching the class for a few days? Jean and I have to go on a mission," she asked me.

"It would be an honor," I smiled. "Does it have anything to do with the assassination attempt on the president?" I asked her then.

"Yes, it does." She sighed heavily before turning to leave.

"He's a teleporter," I called out after her.

"How did you-" Storm asked me with wonder.

"Hello, I can see the future." I smirked at her.


End file.
